


Echos

by Allthephils



Series: Reverberations [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 3rd part of reverberations, Just Sex, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: One night wasn’t enough.





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part of Reverberations.

A subtle shimmer on Dan’s skin reflects the street lights. He’s shivering, his light jacket not nearly enough for the cold London night. He can smell the bath on his skin, lemon verbena, and lavender. He rings the bell and hears heavy footsteps running down the stairs before the door swings open.

 

“Dan?” Phil stares wide eyed.

 

“You said come back.”

 

“I did. I just didn’t know you’d come, like, now.”

 

“Oh.” Dan scratches nervously at his neck. “Sorry. I can go.”

 

Before he can make a move, he’s pulled off balance, propelled forward, his hand in Phil’s. Without the alcohol and all the kissing, there’s less stumbling this time. Soon the door closes behind them and Phil just keeps walking. In the bright light of Phil’s room, they pause long enough to take off their shoes before colliding and fitting their lips together. 

 

Sometimes a great romance doesn’t start with love at first sight. Sometimes it’s lust and attraction and a little liquor. He didn’t know who he was but he knew what he liked and that was a start. Maybe they don’t know each other at all but somehow their hands just fit together. The way his lips feel on his and the way he sounds when he kisses that spot he remembers from before, there’s something to that. The way he laughs when he fumbles and they don’t miss a beat. 

 

They should talk, share a meal, act out the mating ritual of the young British male. There’s no time for that though. Phil doesn’t know where he stands but he knows how a little too much is just enough for him. And Dan knows there’s care and compassion, kindness and humor in every touch and nibble and kiss and caress. 

 

Phil is good. Good at this, good looking, good smelling. He tastes like sleeping late and breakfast in bed and clean sheets. He’s good.

 

He’s a little impatient but he takes his time anyway. Drunken confidence and reckless surrender are beautiful things but so are caution, and exploration, and hands and eyes moving slowly over one another.

 

He stops to makes sure, he reads the signs though how could he possibly know them. He does, he learned. You can’t fake a touch this knowing. You can’t manipulate when it’s new and clumsy and it still feels like heaven.

 

He speaks his name with such honey on his tongue. “Dan” _. _ You can’t fake that either.

 

There’s a glow radiating, pulled from his skin when they press softly to one another. Phil’s hands roam over Dan’s smooth shoulders, his sensitive nipples, his soft belly. His eyes glint as they take it all in and Dan marvels. He’s never felt so lovely as he does now, watching those eyes. 

 

Silky hair slips between Dan’s fingers, nails trail over his side, scratching, and he shivers. Hands move over taught skin and stop to pet the bruises there. Dan looks down to see him press full lips to the tender flesh he marked so beautifully the night before. 

 

That image, black hair and fingers and kitten licks and his eyes flash toward Dan, impossibly blue. Familiar lips find new places to kiss and he learns some more. 

 

“God, Phil, yes.” He’s lost, enveloped, happily imprisoned here for all eternity. Surely this is it, there’s nothing more than this. But Phil’s voice wakes him from his revelry. Phil’s voice, so deep and sure, punctuated with laughter and humility. 

 

_ Tell me what you want, Phil. Tell me anything, just talk to me. _

 

“Come here.” He’s on his back now, reaching out and Dan climbs on. He rolls the condom on, he strokes his gorgeous length and he leans forward. They kiss and Dan opens for him, pushing back little by little until there’s nowhere left to go. He sits up and rests his hands on Phil’s broad chest, taking a moment to rake through dark hairs there. 

 

Dan’s hips move in ways he didn’t know they could, so taken are they with this new occupation. He breathes a rhumba and they dip and roll to the gorgeous rhythm of it. 

 

“Fuck Dan, It’s so good, you’re so good.”

 

His fingers curl now, digging in to pliant flesh, and Dan arches his back into the grip. 

 

Hips rock, shallow and fast and Dan strokes himself, spreading moisture over the head of his cock, chasing his orgasm, eyes locked with Phil’s. 

 

“Phil, say my name.” His heart flutters with embarrassment until Phil does say his name and it’s worth it, so fucking worth it.

 

“Dan.”

 

“Dan, don’t stop. Fuck you’re so hot.”

 

“Phil…” He means to tell him he’s going to cum but the words are choked by a high pitched moan that he’s not the least bit embarrassed by. His body pitches forward as Phil’s hands fly to grip tight to his hips. Phil fucks up into him and he could stay here forever, with the salt of Phil’s skin and the stubble on his jaw and the jut of his adam’s apple.

 

_ Phil, phil, phil. _

 

“Phil.”

 

Phil fucks him hard and fast for just a few more seconds before Dan kisses him deep and wet, swallowing the loud, low groan of his orgasm. 

 

There’s an awkward moment after sex with someone new. A moment when you both come down from the high of cumming and you’re just sticky and naked and exposed, looking for an exit strategy. That moment never comes. 

 

Dan’s knees nearly give way when he stands to go clean himself up. When he comes back, Phil is sat up against the headboard, looking dreamy and fucked out. Dan’s never seen anything so pretty. 

 

The bed is soft, the sheets are different from last night, at least he thinks they are. He climbs in and Phil lays back down. Soon he’s wrapped up in arms and legs and sighs. 

 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

 

Dan shakes his head no.

 

“Are you cold? You feel so warm.”

 

“I am warm.” Dan answers, pushing his forehead into Phil’s chest just to feel the firm give of it. 

 

“You’re going to stay right?” Phil asks, quietly.

 

“Yes. I’ll stay as long as you let me.”

 

They’ll wake up cold, on opposite sides of the bed. They’ll find each other before they open their eyes. They’ll fill hands and mouths and bodies with each other before they even start this new day and they won’t get out of bed until after they’ve napped. 

 

Real life will beckon so they’ll make plans because this day is all used up. They’ll say they should get to know each other but there’s just no time. They’re too busy already knowing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com/)


End file.
